Mystique
For other uses of Mystique, see Mystique (disambiguation) Mystique (Raven Darkholme) is a mutant with the ability to shapeshift into anyone and also copy their voice. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Mystique got caught by a young Charles Xavier while going through the cupboards searching for food and was shape-shifted into his mother when he found her. When he caught her, they both started a friendship and adopted her. Mystique, along with Xavier, displayed their abilities to a group of government agents to convince them that mutants really exist, among them The Man in Black and Moira MacTaggert. She was the one who convinced the government that mutants did exist by demonstrating her shapeshifting abilities. Mystique and Xavier soon met Erik Lehnsherr. Soon, Xavier and Lehnsherr went to find more mutants, who then sent to Division X. The mutants included were Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Armando Muñoz, and Henry McCoy; they formed the original team of X-Men. Instrumental in stopping the Cuban Missile Crisis and foiling the Hellfire Club's bid for world domination, the team was eventually split when Lehnsherr (now known as Magneto) asserted that humans would never accept mutants and opted to assert rule over them instead of waiting to be interred and executed. Mystique, who had become something of a protégé to Magneto, opted to join him and helped form the Brotherhood of Mutants with his new team from the Hellfire Club; Azazel, Riptide, Tempest and White Queen. X-Men Mystique impersonated Henry Guyrich, (aid to Senator Kelly) as part of a plan to kidnap Kelly and turn him into a mutant, thereby ending his support of the Mutant Registration Act. However, Magneto's mutation machine causes the senator to die. During the battle at the Statue of Liberty to stop Magneto from using the device on the UN Summit, she has an extended fight with Wolverine, proving to be too nimble for him to hit. Wolverine defeated her when she tried to impersonate Storm to distract him. As she cannot mask her scent, he saw through the ruse and stabbed her. She survives, however, and morphs into the form of a fallen police officer. As a result, she is able to slip past the police that descend on the building. At the end of the film, she is seen on television, impersonating Senator Kelly in order to withdraw his support of the Mutant Registration Act. X2: X-Men United Mystique uses her impersonation of Senator Kelly as a means to free Magneto from his plastic prison. She infiltrates Colonel William Stryker's office by impersonating Stryker's aid, Lady Deathstrike, gaining details about the prison as well as several of Stryker's plans (most important of which are the plans to "Dark Cerebro"). She frees Magneto by seducing a guard and injecting him with enough iron for Magneto to work with. After helping him escape from prison, she joins his brief alliance with the X-Men. While camped in an unknown forest area, she attempts to seduce Wolverine while disguised as Jean Grey, but the scar from their previous battle gives her away. She then shifts through several forms (Storm, Rogue, then Stryker), asking him what he really wants. Prior to this, she is approached by Nightcrawler, who asks her why she doesn't use her shapeshifting powers to blend in with normal people, to which she replies, "Because we shouldn't have to." She later impersonates Wolverine in order to gain entry to the Alkali Lake base. The disguise doesn't fool Stryker, but gains her access to the control room. From there she aids in the rescue of several captured mutants and leads the group to Dark Cerebro. She then impersonates Stryker to aid in Magneto's plan to kill every human in the world, though this is ultimately foiled. X-Men: The Last Stand Mystique is captured by the government. It is here that her name is revealed to be Raven Darkholme. Magneto comes to save her, but during the attempt a guard shoots a cure dart at him, prompthing Mystique to save him by taking the cure. (manufactured using Leech's DNA). As she lies on the ground naked in her normal human form, Magento regretfully abandons her, stating "you're not one of us anymore." He adds wistfully, "It's such a shame. She was so beautiful." Bitter over his betrayal, Mystique goes to the government and gives the location of his base. However, when they raid the camp, they find it populated entirely with duplicates of Multiple Man. It is unclear whether or not the cure wore off and Mystique's mutant powers returned, as it is suggested Magneto's did at the end of the film — revealed when he appeared to have moved a metallic chess piece without touching it. X-Men: Days of Future Past ''To be added Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers *'Metamorph' - Mystique can alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. She can also make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, though she will not weigh as much as the real person does. *'Retarded Aging' - Her metamorphic powers have retarded the degenerative effects of her aging process. Abilities *Mystique has proven herself to be a formidable opponent; she may even be the best combatant in the X-Men trilogy. She was able to infiltrate Stryker's base by morphing into Wolverine, fend off guards on her own and even earned praise from Wolverine himself. She was also extremely flexible, being able to move her hand cuffed arms from behind her to her front, and unlock clamps on her hands with her feet. Weaknesses *'Appearance Limitation' - Although she can maintain the form of a person in terms of height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form, the greater the strain she feels. If she stays in a particular form for a long time, her eyes briefly turn yellow, potentially revealing her identity. She also cannot copy other mutants' powers. For example, when she fought Wolverine, she assumed his form and fought him claw to claw, only to have her claws hacked off (as they were made of flesh). Relationships *﻿Azazel - Possible Love Interest *Beast - Former Love Interest *Nightcrawler - Son *Magneto - Teammate, Former Lover *Toad - Teammate *Sabretooth - Teammate *Pyro - Teammate *Callisto - Teammate *Juggernaut - Teammate *Arclight - Teammate *Quill - Teammate *William Stryker - Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Wolverine - Enemy *Cyclops - Enemy *Phoenix - Enemy *Professor X - Foster Brother turned Enemy Trivia *Rebecca Romijn was actually naked when playing Mystique, with only layers of blue paint and a few very small costume pieces covering her up. *The movies didn't suggest that she is Nightcrawler's mother, even though they had a brief conversation in X2: X-Men United. External links * Category:Villains Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Female Category:Red Hair Category:Former Heroes Category:Wagner Family Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Blue Skin Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Mothers Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Dating Characters Category:Depowered Mutants